I'm right here
by TragedyLiesAhead
Summary: Izaya goes missing and when Shizuo finds him will he be able to piece the informant back together? Shizaya! changed summary :/
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **hey guy's so here's my first (ever) FanFic so I'm very sorry if I suck at this also I'm very sorry if it's rather short :/ I just wanted to try making a Fanfic with my fav couple Shizuo and Izaya :D so again here's the first chapter hope you enjoy :)

**WARNING: Boy X Boy Don't like? Don't read.**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters nor Durarara

Chapter 1- Missing

On the noisy and crowded streets of Ikebukuro, Shizuo Heiwajima the so called "strongest man" wanders the place, he took a cigarette and lit it up slowly putting it between his slightly parted lips and breathed it in, even though the streets were noisy it was peaceful… _'the flea didn't come today either…' _the blonde thought to himself as he continued to walk '_not that it bothers me, I'm glad he didn't come' _ He stopped by a nearby bench in the park to take a quick break… he heard some of the students not far from where he was sitting talking about a certain underground informant… "hey have you heard about the rumors ?" the girl with a black hair said "what rumors?" the boy next to her asked somewhat curiously "I heard that Izaya Orihara went missing!" the girl exclaimed "shhh! You're too loud…" said the other girl with blonde hair. Shizuo's eyes widened at those words…_ 'the flea went missing? No, no that's_ just a rumor…right? _What the?! Is not like I care! Why the heck would I care about that pest?'_ the blonde shrugged it off, he got up from where he was sitting and went to the direction of his apartment_._ Time flew past, but the news about the informant missing rang loud in the ex-bartender's mind. The following days remained quiet without any flying vending machines nor sign post but it was too quiet… without the informant Ikebukuro was less…lively. Shizuo kept thinking about Izaya to the point that it was starting to piss him off '_why the heck can't I take him off my mind?! It's not like I care about that bastard…right? Why the hell am I questioning myself of course I don't care!'_ Having to see the ex-bartender so pissed of Tom couldn't help but ask "shizuo-kun sorry to ask but…is something bothering you?" the fact that shizuo was giving off a murderous aura tom couldn't just ignore if something wrong with his friend, The blonde didn't answer and so with that the debt collector didn't ask any further. Shizuo stopped walking and looked up to the sky _"where the hell are you Izaya?"_

**Me:** hmm? I wonder where Izaya is?

**Shizuo: **how the heck should I know?

**Me: **aww but aren't you at least a tiny bit curious?

**Shizuo: **...

**Me: **anyways sorry again if this chapter so short :/ but i'll try my best to make it longer for the upcoming chapter's ;)

**Shizuo:** please review...


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **hey guys! :D so here's the second chapter of "I'm right here" but before that I'd like to thank_Lolita Rafane_for pointing out my mistake :) again sorry if this chapter is so short DX but here's the second chapter guys! enjoy~

**WARNING: Boy x Boy Don't like? Don't read.**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Durarara or any of the Characters

* * *

Chapter 2 - Nightmare

**Dark, everything is so dark. Not even a single light could be seen.**_** " Where the heck am I?"**_

**then suddenly a figure was seen amidst the darkness, shizuo couldn't quite see who that is because of the lack of light, but each passing minute the figure is slowly becoming clear.**

** Then it hit him, the figure was wearing a fur jacket, black from head to toe, and a seemingly pale skin, he knew this person all to well there was no way he wouldn't recognize this person.**

** "flea?" the figure turned around and it's eyes locked with his, he was right it was indeed izaya! But something's wrong, the flea's face didn't have the trace of his usual evil smirk instead it was replaced with a somehow broken and sad smile.**

** Then a sudden loud bang was heard across the room, The blonde turned his head around frantically trying to find the source of the loud noise till his eyes landed on izaya. ****The informant was standing there wide-eyed and shaking, shock and terror filled shizuo having seen izaya shot he quickly ran to him catching the informant as he fell down to his knee's "IZAYA!" he shook the informant trying to keep him awake but instead izaya's eyes began closing little by little, and just before they completely closed he was able to say something that made shizuo drop tears "I'm sorry…"**

* * *

The blonde's eyes shot open, he was panting heavily, sweat dropping from his forehead down to his neck, he sat up and looked around to see that he was still in his room and that everything was just a dream. He ran his fingers through his bleached blonde hair _"what the hell was that all about?"_ he thought as he stand up and went inside the shower. Warm water was making its way around his body calming his nerve's, the dream kept on replaying in his head the entire time. he got out of the shower and wore his usual bartender outfit.

he left his apartment to go to work but as soon as he stepped out he couldn't help but feel something off, nevertheless he ignored it and wen't on his way

**Me: **whew what a nightmare…

**Shizuo:** tell me about it…

**Izaya:** aww is shizu-chan scared~?

**Shizuo: **Hell No!

**Izaya: **sooo... what'll happen next?

**Me: **Just wait and see~

**Izaya: **daww no fair *pouts*

**Shizuo:** Anyways thank you for reading and please review...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – Promise me

**A/N:** hey guys sorry for a late update had plenty of things to do in school :P anyways thank you so much for your reviews, they really helped me to see my mistakes. plus i think that this chapter is longer than the others (I think...) Sooo here's the 3rd chapter guys hope you enjoy~!

**WARNING: Boy X Boy. Don't like? Don't read**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters nor Durarara

* * *

Shizuo heiwajima was walking around with his boss collecting money from those who borrowed it, shouts from the pissed off bartender could still be heard but not the insane laughter from a certain underground informant. After throwing the last person all the way to Tokyo the ex- bartender was off to visit his friend shinra but along the way he kept hearing the same news over and over… " hey did you hear? Izaya orihara went missing!" "I heard Izaya is missing is that true?" "_izaya izaya izaya izaya izaya! Why the hell are these people talking about that damn flea!?" _even though he thinks like that he himself can't stop worrying about the said flea, though he wouldn't admit it… he arrived in front of shinra's apartment later on and made his way to the said person's room. Knocking on the room the cheerful underground doctor opened the door and greeted the said blonde .

"ah shizuo what brings you here? Let me guess an injury perhaps?"

The bodyguard shook his head and said "just passing by."

"ah I see, well come in" the underground doctor invited the said bodyguard into the room. After entering, his headless friend .

**[hello shizuo what brings you here?]** the dullahalan showed her PDA to the bodyguard.

"just visiting you guys."

**[well have a seat.]** she motioned her hand to the couch.

"thanks." shizuo sat on the said couch while staring at the T.V and watching the news.

**[would you like some milk?]** the headless women asked.

"sure thanks." with that being said celty stood up and went to the kitchen leaving shizuo and shinra alone.

There was a long silence between the two and shizuo was the first one to break it.

"hey shinra..." shizuo said not taking his eyes off the T.V

"hmm?" was the response shinra gave him.

"just asking but...have you seen the flea?" the doctor's body seemed to have stiffened and that didn't go unnoticed by the ex-bartender who is now looking at him suspiciously.

"N-no I haven't." shinra stuttered

"don't lie to me shinra..." shizuo was about to open his mouth again to speak but he was interrupted by a sudden scream.

Shinra rushed into one of the rooms while shizuo followed behind. after entering the said room shizuo's eye's went wide in shock, there lied in the bed is kururi one of izaya's sister, she was screaming on the top of her lungs with tears falling down from her eyes. "Celty! give me one of the sedatives!" shinra shouted while trying to calm kururi down, a minuted passed and celty went back to the room holding a sedative and handed it to shinra. the doctor then injects the liquid into the girl and she slowly calms down...

After a while kururi fell asleep again, shizuo didn't notice that on the other bed was kururi's twin sister up mairu who seemed to have woken up by the sudden noise although she wasn't screaming like her sister quiet but sad sobs could be heard coming from her. shizuo walks up to the crying girl and pats the girl's back, even though she was izaya's sister he didn't like to see girls cry, but what happened next surprised him, mairu dived into shizuo's arms and cried louder as she tried to speak "Iza-nii...*hic* save...iza-nii!" the blondes eyes went wide and he was stunned for a moment processing what he just heard _"save izaya? what the hell?"._

time passed and mairu cried herself to sleep but not long after kururi woke up again but she wasn't acting hysterical like before instead she stared at the bodyguard with tears tempting to drop from her eyes, she took the shizuo's hand and held it tightly "please..." she said softly but loud enough to be heard "please...please save iza-nii." she looked up to the blonde, tears made its way from her eyes to her neck.

"what happened?" the ex-bartender asked softly and kneeled beside her but kururi didn't gave him the answer he wanted instead she held the hand even tighter and said "promise me..." shizuo made a confuse look "huh?"

"please...promise me...promise me that you'll save iza-nii...please." and with that she fell asleep.

shizuo was mixed with different emotions, he wasn't sure what to do, should he save his most hated enemy or not? but he has decided.

He stood up and said.

"I promise."

* * *

**Izaya: **yay! shizu-chan's going to save me!

**Shizuo: **hell no!

**Izaya: **daww but you promised~! D:

**Me: **he's right you did.

**Shizuo: **well... I-I was lying!

**Me: ***pfft* yeah right...**  
**

**Shizuo: ***eye brows twitching* .that? *lifts vending machine*

**Me: **waahhh! don't kill me D'X

**Izaya: ***sighs* thank you for reading and please review

**Me: **yes! yes! please do so that shizuo won't kill me!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **hey guys sorry for the delay but here's the 4th chapter :) thank you so much for the reviews! I promise that I'll try to update every Saturday! so please enjoy~!

**WARNING**:** Boy x Boy Don't like? Don't read.**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Durarara or any of the Characters

* * *

Chapter 4 - On my way

Closing the door to let the twins rest, shizuo sat down on the couch while replaying the scene that has just occurred...

_"Please..."_

_"huh?"_

_"please...please promise me that you will save iza-nii...please."_

_"I promise."_

Shinra sat down beside the blonde followed by the headless rider.

there was long silence between the three until shinra decided to break it.

"shizuo I-"

"why didn't you tell me they where here?" Shizuo cut off Shinra.

the underground doctor sighed a bit and looked at the ex-bartender.

"Shizuo look I'm sorry I didn't tell you it's just... Well it's a pretty long story actually." Shinra scratched the back of his head.

"Iv'e got time to kill, so let me hear it..." Shizuo leaned back against the couch and crossed his legs, waiting for the doctor to explain.

Shinra sighed but he cleared his throat and started explaining.

"Celty and I were worried about izaya since he hasn't been answering any of our calls or messages so we went to his apartment to check on him, but as soon as we went inside his room all we found were signs of struggle, so we decided to check each and every room till we landed on izaya's bedroom, we found the twins laying on izaya's bed with blood all over them and they were badly beaten..."

shizuo clenched his fist with rage as he imagined the words that came out of shinra's mouth, even though they were izaya's sister they did not deserve the beatings the had received, Shizuo was about to smash the coffee table in front of him when shinra spoke.

"But what worried us even more is that izaya wasn't there, all found is his switch blade and one of his rings." The underground doctor took the said items from his pocket and showed them to shizuo, and with that the ex-bartender was filled with different emotions, anger, worry, and..._Hate_.

he was angry at the persons who harmed mairu and kururi and possibly izaya too.

he was worried about izaya...

and he _Hate _those bastards who took him...

shizuo was about to throw the couch out the window when suddenly his shoulder by a hand.

**[Shizuo! Calm down!] **The dullahalan showed the now furious bodyguard her PDA in hopes of calming him down, which it did, Shizuo placed the couch back to its original position and sat on it, he ran his hand to his bleached blonde hair and trying to keep calm.

_"don't worry..." _the ex-bartender thought as he ran out of shinra's apartment ignoring the yells he heard from the underground doctor and made his way to a certain informants home.

_"I'm on my way."_

* * *

**_Me: whew kinda hard doing it with a time limit_**

**_shizuo: you have a time limit?_**

**_Me: yup! As I said I'll update every Saturday!_**

**_Izaya: what does that have to do with the time limit?_**

**_Me: today is Saturday and in a few minutes I'll be Sunday so bye~! And please review!_**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **hey hey guys~! :3 so here's the fifth chapter of 'I'm right here'! :D that's all I have to say please Enjoy~!

**WARNING: Boy X Boy. Don't like? Don't read.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Durarara and the characters used nor do I own the manga's/anime's mentioned.

* * *

Chapter 5- why indeed?

Running all the way from Ikebukuro to shinjuku was indeed tiring but it didn't matter to Shizuo Heiwajima no, he didn't even care how people gave him confused looks nor did he care about the whispers that each person made, there was only one thing set in his mind and that was...

_to find izaya..._

many people would be confused as to why he wanted to find his most hated enemy but he himself doesn't know. his mind made a decision without him knowing but he could care less.

the blond made his way to izaya's apartment, kicking the door as soon as he got there and scanned the empty room for something that wasn't there.

looking through each room he found nothing but signs of struggle as what Shinra had described until his amber-like eyes landed on what he presumed was izaya's bedroom door.

closing in the said door he hesitantly turned the door knob and made his way in.

looking around he noticed that the bed sheets were still covered in blood, blood that which he thought belonged to the twins.

anger burned within him, the mere thought of the said twins being brutally beaten made him sick.

he calmed himself down and looked through the room hoping to find something that may lead to izaya's whereabouts.

To his dismay he wasn't able to find anything, he went to the living room and sat on the couch thinking ways on how to find izaya, he noticed a paper on top of the coffee table that was in front of him and took it, his eyes widened in horror as he read the paper which turned out to be a letter addressed to izaya.

_Dear Izaya Orihara,_

_Me and my fellow members would like to thank you for making our lives a living hell... And so with that we were thinking that perhaps we should return the favor. You won't get away._

After reading the letter he remained from where he stood, to horrified to move at all, the idea of the flea being beaten up badly,probably even worse than mairu and kururi, scared and angered him at the same time.

_"Those sick-ass bastards must have a death wish!" _the bodygaurd grabbed his cellphone, he called different people he could trust to help him in his search.

* * *

"Hey! Walker have you heard? the latest chapter of Kuroshitsuji was released!"

"REALLY!? We have to buy them now!"

"YEAH!"

the two otakus chit chatted behind the van while Kadota and Togusa remained silent ignoring their conversation when Kadota's phone began to vibrate.

"hello?" Kadota speaked first.

"ah... You need help for what now?" togusa looked at his friend with a somewhat confused look.

"alright i understand, but let me ask you one thing Shizuo-kun." Erika, walker suddenly stopped talking at the sound of the ex-bartender's name.

"why do want to find him?"

there was a long silence but then kadota smiled.

"I see, well then we'll do what we can." And with that he pushed the end button.

"Kadota-kun is something wrong?" Togusa tapped the man'a shoulder lightly.

kadota simply smiled.

"let's go guys we have to help Shizuo find someone _important." _

* * *

shizuo had called every one he knew that could help him but his last call with kadota made him think.

_"why do I want to find him?" _the blond sat on the couch thinking of possibly reasons why he wanted to find the informant.

_"Insticnt perhaps? Ah who the hell cares!? All I know is that I need to find him! I'll deal with this shit later." _he left the informant's home to begin his search.

* * *

**Me: **I'm very very very soooorrry that this chapter sucked D'X

**Izaya: **you better be.

**Me: **how mean D'X

**Shizuo:** stop it you two.

**Izaya: **fine...

**Me: ***sniff* a-anyways I-I promise that I'll try my best to make this story interesting for you readers... *sniff* and also I promise to make the chapters longer. *sniff*

**Shizuo: ***pats back and sighs* please review.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **heyo guys~! so first of all i would like to thank each and every one of you who reviewed, favorite, followed, and supported this story I'm really glad that you readers somehow like this story and I really appreciate that :) so sorry for making you wait, here's the sixth chapter of 'I'm right here'! :D (sorry if its short) please ENJOY~!

**WARNING: Boy x Boy. Don't like? Don't read.**

**Disclaimer: **Oh how I wish I owned Durarara! but sadly I don't :( but I do own Ryuuga Awazaki (I know the name sucks right?)

* * *

Chapter 6-

Darkness engulfed the raven haired informant as he stayed still in the pitch black room, then the door opened causing the light behind it to show the body of the once proud information broker of both shinjuku and ikebukuro lying helplessly on the ground while tied up, a shadow loomed over the informants body, it stopped to kneel in front of izaya to caress his skin gently while izaya flinched at the sudden contact.

"wakey wakey sleeping beauty~" the man named ryuuga awazaki tapped izaya's shoulder lightly, when he got no response he yanked the informants hair and punched him in the face.

"I said wake up!" the ryuuga scolded the raven earning a flinch.

"heh..." he went over to izaya and grabbed his chin roughly forcing izaya to face him. "who knew that I'll be able to see the great orihara izaya this weak!" he punched the raven again on the face and then kicking him on the stomach "pathetic" then ryuuga lit a cigarette and smoked in front of the informant.

Izaya couldn't help remember a certain blond as he watched the man smoke _"shizu-chan" _he let tears fall down his bruised face not caring of the other man will laugh at him, he only wanted to get out of this place, he wanted to end the pain, and... he wanted to see shizuo.

he wanted to see his rival, his enemy, his arch nemesis, his loved one... he knew that he loved the brute for sometime now he just didn't want to admit it, but now it seems clear, he loved the man who hated him for so many years.

he knew shizuo wouldn't be able to return his feelings and the thought hurt more than the what he feels now, besides how can a person who hates you so much love you? its like asking for a fish to walk, impossible.

ryuuga saw how amusing it is when izaya is in pain so he decided to amuse himself more.

yanking the informants hair he took out his lighter and lit it, the fire went nearer and nearer to izaya's face till it hit him.

"AARRGHH!" izaya hissed in pain as he tried to get away from what was causing it.

as soon as the man was finished he eyed the new burn mark on the informants face "lovely" the man dropped izaya's head harshly as he made his way to the door, he slammed the said door loudly leaving izaya with his fresh wound.

the red-eyed informant curled up into a ball still feeling the pain the wound caused him. "please...please help...me" before he drifted into unconsciousness he muttered one last word...

"shizuo"

* * *

**Shizuo: **why the heck is this chapter so short

**Me: **hey I said I was sorry! Besides I have my reasons~

**Shizuo: **It better be a good one

**Izaya: **WHY THE HECK DID YOU MAKE THAT MAN BURN MY FACE?!

**Me: **I again have my reasons~

**Shizuo and Izaya: **...

**Me: **What?

**Izaya: ***Takes out switch blade and points it to TLA*

**Me: **Yikes! *starts running*

**Izaya: ***starts chasing author*

**Shizuo: ***sighs* Please review...


End file.
